This new variety of Grandiflora Amelanchier was found growing in my nursery at Urbana, Ill., in a cultivated area, in a row of seedling liners. The new variety has a vigorous growth habit with thick, heavy, glossy leaves, an abundance of blooms and excellent fall color. I have approximately 300 asexually produced trees in my nursery, all of which exhibit the superior growing qualities of the parent plant.